Drunken Night
by Sessha Kenshin
Summary: Kenshin struggles for self-control as he takes home his drunken wife. (LIME)
1. Chapter 1

Drunken Night  
>By Sessha Kenshin<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Warning: This story will contain explicit sexual encounter (between Kenshin & Kaoru only). But for this site, it will be censored. (LIME)

Vocabulary:

**sore** : literally 'there', but here its just an expression

**mou** : exasperation

**yukata** : like a thin kimono

**hakama** : samurai pants

**hayaku** : hurry up

**atsui** : hot

**samui** : cold

**koishii** : beloved

**nani** : what

**dame** : no~

**daijobu**: it's okay

**iku** : literally 'to go', but in hentai, to c*m

**onegai** : please

**kimochi** : feeling

**ii** : good

**(kimochi ii?)** : does it feel good?

**tsukareta**: tired

**Chapter 1: **

As the couple bid farewell to the group, Kenshin offers his wife his hand to walk home. "Come on Kaoru-dono, let's get you home de gozaru."

The drunk Kaoru giggles at the offered hand, seemingly finding it funny for some reason but takes it on her own, leaning her weight on her whole body unsteadily towards it. "Sore!", She grins happily at her attack wanting Kenshin to lose his own balance.

"Oi jou-chan!", Sano exclaims.

But Kenshin was sturdy and pulls to balance his wife to stand securely with no visible effort. "Mou…", Kaoru pouts at her husband, failing at the attempt as the husband innocently smiles at her for assurance.

"Seriously, tanuki." Sano and Megumi surprised at the drunken state of their friend, the former laughing heartily, also drunk. "Come on now you silly rooster, get inside. Take care you two." Megumi exasperates and pulls Sano by his bandana back inside the clinic.

Kenshin holds Kaoru by her hand nudging her along as they walk back to their home. His pace slow and steady, while Kaoru walks swaying slightly, her balance more influenced from the strong hand he held on her. She was not making things easy on him, her drunken state more playful and very unpredictable.

"Hold tight to me, Kaoru-dono", Kenshin matched the pace of his wife, wary and assisting her as she walked. He finds her wife's weakness for alcohol amusing, despite causing such trouble. 'Not that I mind…', finding satisfaction in caring for her and having an excuse to touch her with a touch of intimacy in public as he hurries a bit to catch her almost tripping again, holding her body close to himself possessively.

She'd giggle slightly, finding amusement whenever she swayed more as her husband would hold her more firmly. And she liked the attention so she'd do it intentionally at times just to push him.

She hears him sigh, "Kaoru-dono, be careful de gozaru yo." He now had his arms on her shoulders, looking at her with slight admonishment for her behavior. But his low voice on her ear made her shiver. She isn't the only one liking the playful attention as she felt him breathe in her scent.

'Must…get her home…first,' he thought as he breathes out heavily, only to quickly nuzzle her slightly unable to help himself.

Face flushed and a slight smile on her face, giddily aware of his closeness, Kaoru takes the chance to lean back on her husband, enjoying herself and flirting back.

Kenshin hides a smile, fully aware of his wife's tricks. Drunken as she is, one can never know what she'll do next. He'd drank some sake as well but has been only slightly affected enough to warm his senses.

He felt Kaoru's heavy breath on his neck, lightly whining for more attention when she turns in his embrace, and he obliges by putting his arm to rest on her shoulder and the other on her front to steady her. His wife. So pliant, willing, and warm. "Kaoru…", he whispers to her, and her hazy gaze shifted to his lips intently. Amber eyes following the act so innocent it ignited his passion, but… "…let's get you home okay?", nudging her forward.

Kaoru happily agrees, shaking her head vigorously in agreement, their intimate contact cut suddenly. Kenshin could only sigh, half reproachful, half finding her amusing, but mostly wary of her. All her teasing, flirting and whining for his attention, either intentional or innocently unknowing is causing havoc on his senses.

She'd be touchy for a few moments and be pulling away the next distractedly. Kenshin groans, closing his eyes to control the temptation to pull her close and…mess her up a bit, give her something to really blush about and ignore all sense of propriety in public.

Honor won, he adjusts her to hold onto his right arm instead as they continued to walk. "Stay close Kaoru." "Haaai~!",she replies with a grin.

As they proceeded, Kaoru became quiet, content on holding onto her husband with both her arms, hugging him to herself. Kenshin peers at her sideways, keeping an eye on her intentions. 'What's she up to this time?' He sees her bowing her head slightly to hide her smile, but he caught the slight giggle as he felt her hand slowly grasping his.

Alright, that's innocent enough. He clasped his hands onto hers to keep it there. But the other hand she sneaked inside by his wrist. Then with deliberate slowness, she sensually glides it up and down his arm.

Her simplest of touch sent tingles down his spine, as if calling to him. He's being patient with her. Her playful touches, innocent looks unaware of the consequences it brings to him, he tries to ignore. But when he sees her bite lightly on her lower lip…

Kenshin flashes them to hide on a nearby secluded corner on the street as he grabs her hard by the wrist and faced her up front. "Behave, koishii. You wouldn't be testing my self-control now, would you?" His voice low in warning as he peers at her from his hair, amber eyes shone in the dark.

Kaoru flushed from the blur of actions, embarrassment flooding her and looks to the side guiltily. They were in public after all. She bites on her own lip again, brows furrowing in deep thought…in her drunk state, thinking took effort. 'I didn't do anything wrong.' She frowned and looked up to retaliate. Her mouth opened to answer back, but hang open at his heated gaze with warning. She pouts in defeat, blushing at the attention, and looks away.

Kenshin warmed as he felt his wife as she decided to step forward, closer into his space, head slightly low in submission. His eyes narrowed with caution, yet gentled when she came close to him. He couldn't help but to pull her against his chest by her wrist gently as he wrapped his other arm around her back. Jasmine scent filled his senses as he took advantage of their closeness and bit of privacy to breathe down her neck as he burrowed his face. Seeing her face flush from excitement and sigh her pleasure, he wanted to get her home as fast as he could. He inhales deeply for control, lifts up his hand to her jaw and whispers, "Let's focus on home." And he lets her go, to her disappointment. He smiles gently to her, finding amusement in seeing all sorts of expression on her seemingly innocent face.

She frowns and slightly huffs away, her husband sighs once again at her tantrum. 'She'll calm down in awhile. I bet she doesn't even know what upsets her.' And another sigh.

True enough after walking some more, Kaoru was back to attaching herself to Kenshin, as the latter kept her steady, preventing her from swaying too much. Now nearing their home and with more privacy, he welcomes the attention Kaoru seeks from him openly, touching her more, gliding his hands seemingly accidental in sensitive places, sneakily nuzzling her when she's in his arms, breathing out her name.

By the time they got in their house, Kaoru was burning for more of his touch albeit still slightly swaying from sake. Kenshin closes the gate securely and in that time he let go of Kaoru, she swayed heading towards the house…in the wrong direction.

Kenshin catches her from behind, "not there koishii…" and she giggled, leaning back to his body heat, as he slides his arms down her shoulder to her hands, his face burrowing on her neck. "Where do you think you're going?", he breathes down her neck and easily guides her the other way, sticking close and more intimately pressed against her back. Kaoru smiles and whimpers, slightly biting her lip, her husband's closeness exciting her doing wonders to her senses.

Secured in their home Kenshin buries his face on her neck, breathing her in as he hugged her form firmly to his body. Kaoru's eyes closed getting hazy from the heated sensation on her neck, warming her from the inside. She couldn't stop the small moan escaping her lip as he planted a few small kisses on her neck as his arms squeezed her. She could hear him chuckle his approval.

Just a quick taste and Kenshin pushed her onwards again to their room. As they reached their room, Kaoru was truly feeling fuzzy and hot.

Kenshin left her standing as he separated for awhile to pick out their sleeping yukatas.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Kaoru whimpers pleadingly, "Kenshiiiin…atsuiiii_(it's hot)_…", her frows burrowed in annoyance, her hands grabbing the collar of her kimono, seemingly not remembering how to get out of her own kimono. Face flushed and breathing heavy, she was a temptation her husband couldn't resist.

"Hai, hai", Kenshin obliges her as he went back to her form and hugs her roughly to himself, the yukata for her placed on his shoulders.

"Let's get you off this kimono then.", intense amber gazing at her with desire barely contained.

"Mm", she nods innocently, her brows still showing her distress at the heat. She just wanted to be comfortable. She leans her head on his shoulders to let him tend to her needs.

"Hayaku…", she whimpers, eyes drooping slightly, her hands tugging at his gi for him to either hurry or get closer to her.

Kenshin grins at her actions, she wouldn't usually let him spoil and pamper her like this, but with her state she'd be too hazy to do things her own. 'Greedy little wife, I'll enjoy you tonight…', eyes flashing amber in heated anticipation.

He nuzzles her neck, kissing her skin while he expertly pulls on her obi to undress her.

Kaoru feels her husband's ministrations, the heat in her body burning more. Not thinking straight, she leans her head heavily to his shoulders as he undresses her. Not really focusing, but she moaned lightly as he pulls her strings to undo her obi. A sigh of relief and pleasure escapes her lips as he pulls down her kimono from the back, exposing her shoulders to his hungered gaze. She felt him pressing her body to his own and lightly pecking her lips and trailing kisses on her jaw, neck and shoulders enough to slide her kimono off her arms.

Kenshin took the opportunity eagerly. He tasted her mouth, kissing her luscious lips before moving lower to lick and adore her skin. The more he exposed the more he had access to taste by kissing her skin and licking her just about every sensitive area, sending her shivering and moaning.

He wanted to trail down to her chest as he exposes her body to him, but she was leaning on him for balance. He tasted her more frantically as the softness and warmth of her exposed body enticed him, his hold on her tightening and his hand would wander, touching her everywhere he could reach and pulling her close to his body to feel her through his clothes. He was hardening inside his hakama but he took leisure time in tasting her smoothness, adoring her softness.

Kaoru welcomed all the pleasure she could feel from her husband. Her hands gripped onto his gi as she felt his mouth closing in on her sensitive spots, his tongue licking her skin making her burn for more. She took all the pleasurable sensations in, as her husband seemingly hungry for her, touched her in all places and kissing her wherever he could reach as Kenshin enjoyed his claiming on her.

"Mmm..Kenshiiiin~…", she moaned in pleasure, eyes closing. "…Samuuiii_(it's cold)_…", she whimpered, frowning again as she felt her kimono drop to her legs and his hands wandering along her naked skin.

Momentarily stopping his frenzied kisses, Kenshin chuckled at her selfish demands, actually enjoying her taunts and happy to oblige. "Hai, hai". He straightens towards her for a gentle kiss on her mouth and he touched her nose with his gently prodding before gazing at her deeply, arms surrounding her possessively. "I'll warm you up the whole night koishii.", he whispers to her with deep desire. Reaching for the yukata he prepared for them on his shoulder, he languidly drapes it onto her back.

He puts the yukata on her and dresses her arms into it but leaves the yukata open. No need to wrap her up. He'll take her anyway. He eyed her whole body with barely suppressed desire, memorizing her appearance. She still looked dazed and eyes drooping, her senses overwhelmed.

"Kenshiiin..", Kaoru whimpers helplessly, couldn't think but to ask help from her husband. She needs something. Her body wants something, and she was breathing heavily, looking expectantly at him.

Kenshin grins knowingly. "I'll take care of you koishii." He pulls her down and guides her gently to lie on their futon behind her. Kaoru follows with slight clumsiness as she finally lays on her back, sighing in comfort.

He laid his wife on the futon like a well-prized possession, and positioned himself by her feet, tugging off his gi from his hakama, kneeling in preparation for his meal. 'Mine.'

x

A/N: Sorry, this will be continued to another site(adultfanfictionDOTnet). For this is a censored version, this is a one-shot instead. But do feel free to read and review~ here or there.. whichever you prefer ^^ Hope you enjoyed it..


	2. Chapter 1 continued

Drunken Night  
>By Sessha Kenshin<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Warning: This story contains censored, but highly suggestive sexual encounter (between Kenshin & Kaoru only).

A/N:  
>Thank you for those who reviewed the first part of Drunken Night, they truly make me want to write more:<br>Fenris Jin: If you're opting for lime only, this might be more detailed.  
>ScarletHeir2: Thank you, still working on being creative about it though~<br>epicCookie: Hm, I'll think about it. I might mess up a first night lemon though so I don't venture on that, but we'll see~  
>Bismarck Alexander: Glad you liked Sleepless Night too^^ I do think it's my most graphic as of yet, hopefully I can surpass that story.<br>Angelica Chibilua: Actually no, they'll have Shinta as well due to one of these activites :-) outdoor huh? Hmm, we'll take note of that ;-)

But since I wanted to see more reviews, I'm posting the censored version of the continuation to this one-shot. I tried to remove the details so from 4.3k words in the original part of this story, this part will only contain 2.3k words.

-x-

He crawled on top of her. His hands wandered, starting from her toes, savoring each part of her heated flesh, gliding his hands along her skin and adoring her smoothness. He gazed at her lustfully taking in each curve of her form, her skin glistening in the dim moonlight, thoughts of making her sweat out tightening his loins.

She responded to his touch beautifully, legs parting to accommodate space for him, her own hands wandering for his hands, mouth open to moan. Seeing her body slightly squirming for more of his touch as if reaching for something, Kenshin visibly swallowed down his excitement to claim her. The sight of her writhing sensually on the bed trying to reach for something he was about to give elated his need to feel her body.

'So soft, my wife', he thought. Gazing at her intensely, his breathing going deep from arousal, he bent to kiss and lick her skin starting on her legs, his hands wandering to her chest, opening her yukata to bare her front for him to feast on.

Kaoru half-conscious, pushes weakly at Kenshin. But he caught her by the wrist as he continued tasting her thighs while looking at her form, his other hand busily untying the knots of his hakama, shaking from excitement to feel her body writhing beneath him. Feeling her distracted enough to weaken, he lets go of her wrists to hurriedly untie the damn knots in his hakama. He kicks his hakama away, the gi he has no time to remove, the yukata he prepared for himself lay forgotten on the floor.

Immediately his hands wandered back to her supple body, gliding on her skin. 'So warm to touch', his thoughts straying to how it feels to bury himself in her heat. He throbbed in heat at the thought.

Kaoru squirmed under him sensually, unconsciously wanting for him to touch her more, her movement enticing to her husband's eyes. A low groan echoed from his throat.

Slowly he grazed his body on top of hers, appreciating the softness of her. Hearing her whimper her approval, he lavishes attention to her front, his lips on her as her hip bucked up.

She moaned so sweetly, it intensified his hunger. Her whimpers and moans of pleasure encouraged him as he kept delectably savoring her taste and scent. She moaned louder as he let go of the tip with a pop.

Letting go of her softness, he glided upwards some more on her body into position between her legs as he slipped the tip of him on her. Feeling her ready, he twitched in anticipation to penetrate her.

"Ke-kenshin…nani..?", Kaoru whimpered hotly. Kenshin only grinned at her, amber eyes flashing in mischief and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

Kaoru still felt light-headed from sake, but her body heated up from her husband's touches, knowing at the back of her mind what was poking her. As she felt Kenshin gliding his well-built body sensually against hers it was by instinct that she parted her legs for him.

Kenshin rolled his hips on top of hers, sliding and rubbing, feeling her already wet for him. "Aah, koishii..", he breathes in her ear, licking her skin.

Hearing her mewl out his name, he sealed her lips with a hungered kiss. He slid in his tongue when she gasped and tasted her some more, sweet jasmine and sake filling his senses.

Kaoru tried to resist, wanting to touch him as well but he grasped her wrists and held it to the side.  
>Kenshin immediately searched for her other wrist to pull it above her head, a small growl emanating from the back of his throat possessively. He licked down her neck as he moved his other hand to continue touching her skin at her side, waist and landing at her front. With a meaningful roll of his hips, rubbing himself on her, he squeezed at her and watched in earnest as her body squirmed. Gesture so possessive, he didn't hide his enjoyment of having her after all that tease.<p>

Kenshin leans on his arms placed around her, one hand to her head, the other to her shoulders.  
>Kaoru was moaning, her mouth slightly parted and Kenshin dipped his tongue out to slip it into her mouth and kissed her passionately. Tongue swirling and sucking lightly at her lips, she happily obliged as she held her hands on his face.<br>Successfully distracting his wife, he glides his hands down her neck to the side of her, waist, hips and in-between her legs to touch her. As he did so while kissing her, he opens his eyes slightly to watch her.

She moaned in their kiss, still distracted enough. Kenshin skillfully grasps himself into position. No longer contented with rubbing, he wants to feel her now.

Swiftly he twists his hip and enters her deeply, grabbing her hips steady in place. Their kiss disrupted. He groaned at the penetration and watched her face for her reaction.

Kenshin took all the pleasure in as he sheathed himself deep inside her, he groaned into the air. Possessive thoughts of domineering her, he licked his lips in anticipation for his wife.

Kaoru felt herself be filled and she moaned aloud despite biting on her own lip. She felt her insides heat up, clenching, and her husband groaned in pleasure, his own flesh sensitized.

When Kenshin started moving steadily, his mouth open gasping his pleasure to the air, Kaoru tightened up and arched her back, while he moved his hand back to grasp her by the shoulders from under her.

Kaoru pushed away weakly at his chest from too intense feelings, she might go over the edge too soon. "AH! Ken—ngh!", her leg weakly kicking into the air, she could feel him enter her.

He felt her hands, but he didn't budge, grunting in pleasure.

"dame…", she whimpered softly, moaning in helpless pleasure as she felt. Her body tightened, yet she pushed at his chest as her back arched. He was so good, she's going to...

"sshhh, daijobu…aah!…dai…jobu…koishii~..", he breathes out to her ear, convincing her to accept him as he moved, slowing a bit for her. He intends to have his wife tonight.

As he felt her succumbing, her hands dropping low to his abdomen, he pecks her on the lips a few times in-between his movements, whispering praises 'good girl…koishii', and started licking her neck like a hungry man.

He rolled his hips as he groaned in ecstasy. His wife was writhing in pleasure under him, moaning and whimpering her vulnerable state on his assault on her senses all the more aroused him.

Kaoru was torn. "Mmm!", She was so hot, and felt helpless as her husband lay between her legs as her legs were up and open in the air. He felt so good and she wants more. She moaned in pleasure as Kenshin swayed her body up & down on the futon.  
>Kenshin continuously steadies his rhythm, trying to be gentle to his drunk wife, but determined to have his way with her. Gritting on his teeth, he fought for control.<p>

Her hands touched his chest to his abdomen, feeling his body and its strength. His abdomen flexing up and down heightens her senses and making her all the more aware of him on her. She tosses her head from side to side to distract herself from all the pleasure, but he hungrily tastes her neck and ear. Helplessly she moaned and mewled, begging her husband for something.  
>She pleads at him. "Kenshin~..mou…" He was supposed to help her, not stroke the heat further. She was burning. She couldn't keep up with the pleasurable sensation, unconsciously her legs bent in the air.<p>

"Na..ni?", he breathes out distractedly, still moving on her. With a slight bent of his knee, he had her leg parting a little. And he groans while closing his eyes to concentrate.

Kaoru whimpered in pleasure. Hearing him panting lustfully in pleasure encourages her to part her legs some more for her husband.  
>And he attacked, grabbing on her hip to cushion the blow.<p>

Kenshin grunted louder as he felt her tighten around him.

"AH! Kenshin!", Kaoru wailed, her back arched and stayed still yet she could still feel him moving.

Kenshin could feel her. "Ngh! So good koishii…", he groaned aloud in ecstasy, mouth hung open, grunting as he moving.  
>Seeing her wife pleading look and hands on his abdomen as if to push him away, Kenshin pushes at her legs to widen some more.<p>

The change earned a gasp from her about to explode, until Kenshin swiftly pulls himself out,  
>"KEN-!", Kaoru immediately complains but, "Ah ah ah~…not yet…", he chides her, pushing her legs apart, despite breathing heavily.<br>Kaoru wailed, "iku-…ikuuuu.." while pulling at him to return. She was so near…so near…She arched her back and whimpered, pulling at his arms to fill her again.

Kenshin took in the sight intently, the sudden stop of love making not lost on him as he himself throb in protest. But he growled at her attempt to bring him in and held her legs and sensitive areas apart to bring themselves back in control.  
>Inevitably, the heightened passion lowered down, Kaoru whimpering for more. Her naked body gleaming in sweat, Kenshin couldn't resist kissing and licking her skin, breathing in her scent as his hands let go of separating her legs apart and starts touching her body again. Kaoru holding onto his head, moaned succumbing to going back to gentle caresses.<p>

Just when she got herself under control, Kenshin twists her leg to lay over the other side. With Kaoru now laying on her side, Kenshin gently lifts her thigh.

"Please Kenshin…", she pleaded sweetly, her face flushed, mouth still panting, hair disheveled. All was not lost on Kenshin who was in control. "sshhh..", and he kissed her lip as he positions himself on her, "…come here."

Holding onto her, he swiftly plunges back in her, "Aaah!"

Kaoru moaned aloud at the surprise of pleasure. She grabbed onto the futon under her for control, but in that position it was even more difficult to push back. And they both know it.

She could only moan at his assault as he'd lift her thigh slightly and angle his hip lower to take her. She could hear him breathing heavily and panting his groans of pleasure.

Kenshin laid above her with his hand supporting his weight. He placed her leg to stretch to the side, almost having her lay down on the futon. He put his other hand to her hip lifting her a little, then started moving again.

"On your hands and knees, koishii…", he whispers his command sensually, positioning her so. "Wider…" his action just as commanding as his whisper. He grazed on her smooth inner thighs, his hands wandered about touching her skin, her thighs, hips, back and squeezing onto her as he poses to take her again.

He lays his body on her back as Kaoru braced herself for pleasure. But Kenshin only snickered, teasing her.  
>"Mmm! Kenshin…onegai…", she pleaded sweetly, whimpering her plea.<p>

Sorely aroused with her display, Kenshin couldn't resist her for long as she writhed under him.  
>Kaoru leaned on her arms on the futon for support as pleasure after pleasure bombarded her from behind.<br>The heady smell of their arousal coupled with her addicting jasmine scent intensifying his passion to claim her as his. 'Mine…mine…', he growled low as he moved inside her.

"Aaah~ you're so good…", he breathes out heavily praising her as his hands adored her body.

All Kaoru could do was accept the sensations on her body as her husband expertly handled her body. She could almost feel him swelling inside her, and her body heated some more to the prospect.

"Kenshiiin…ikuuu…", she whimpered so softly among her sweet moans, he almost missed it. Hearing her mewl for release heightened his arousal to mark her as his.

Without stopping, he lays on her back again softly kissing her skin as one hand gripped her hip and the other squeezing at her front.  
>He slowly slides in his hand to under her between her legs. Patting her lightly with intent, "You want it in here?", he murmurs hotly as he grunted in pleasure.<p>

Kaoru moaned at the insinuation, but nodded her head gently. Pleasure coming everywhere it was difficult to keep up. Every movement, every kiss and every touch heightened her senses to want to reach climax but might pass out from it all.  
>But he wouldn't let her go just yet. Kenshin held her upright position as he took her.<br>Momentarily distracted, Kaoru nodded again after a brief moment. Kenshin grinned.

Kaoru felt his fingers suddenly on her sensitive part that she almost came. She gasped and tried to pull at his hand but he was strong.

With a low growl, Kenshin kept his strong hold on her and held her sturdily in place.  
>Unbidden, Kaoru shouted in the intensity of her orgasm when it came.<p>

Kenshin felt her tightening as her body shook from the inner tremors, yet still posed sturdily as her husband still went at her. She reached the highest peak of pleasure and she moaned and mewled in the release, so helplessly pleasured at being gratified.

And it didn't stop.

Kenshin was still moving on her, the action heightening her orgasm to a new level. He wanted to prolong it, but the sensation was so intense, his grip on her hip tightening to steady her.

Kaoru obediently holding on to the grip she had on the futon, her moans of pleasure showing the prolonged orgasm she'd just crested. "Ooooh Ken..shii-…iiin..", she moaned despite being helplessly ravished beyond her needs.

Kenshin panted lustfully as he groaned to her with heavy breathing, the feeling of pleasure winding tighter.

Kaoru felt him swelling inside. He gasped and suddenly… he reached it. "AH! Ahh!", Kenshin held onto her tightly to himself, groaning deeply from the intensity. "Mine…mine…", he breathes out heavily, hip jolting, gradually slowing down to him rocking their hips lightly.

His fierce need to claim her and mark her tapering down as he felt pride in feeling his wife sexually sated. Kenshin's firm grip on her hips lightened as Kaoru curls down to lean her head on her arms, trying to get her breath in control.

"Kenshin…mou~…", Kaoru pleads, voice so soft from effort he almost didn't hear her. She's getting really sleepy at the moment.  
>Directing amber eyes at her soft lips murmuring, Kenshin leans down to her face, memorizing her satisfied face with the afterglow of sex. Her skin glowed and her face flushed, she looked breathtaking and his love for her overflowed in his chest. Stealing a few soft kisses on her lips, he whispers, "Tsukareta?" His eyes slowly soothing back to its gentle purple hue, his concern for her now grew. His desire for her over rules his mind at times.<p>

Eyes already half-closed, Kaoru only nodded and smiled at the stolen kisses. Hearing him chuckle though earned him a whimper from Kaoru.

With a sigh, he releases her. Kaoru weakly lays down, not minding how she'll sleep in, but Kenshin musters a bit of his strength left to adjust her comfortably.

Finally accepting rest for the night, he covers her body with the yukata they had laid under her, and he goes to change onto the yukata he has ignored to wear awhile ago. Hugging her slumbering body to himself possessively, he was contented to have shown claim on her that night. He grazes his hand gently across her smooth cheek, his eyes full of adoration for her being. She'll most likely have a headache tomorrow, but no matter. He'll just have to help her sweat it out again if needed.

Owari.

A/N: Another night of the Himuras as a couple. Kenshin laying the rules for a drunken Kaoru, what do you think? Please read and review. THIS is censored already, it's already half of the original part. For more details, you can visit the other website adultfanfictionDOTnet, but please review if you have any suggestions or so. Sessha is currently working on a new story as well^^ Ja!


End file.
